The Muppets in Operation: New York
''The Muppets in Operation: New York ''is a 2020 American musical comedy film directed by James Bobin and Kirk Thatcher, and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It stars The Muppets in their first theatrical film since 2014's ''Muppets Most Wanted, ''alongside Jesse Eisenberg and the voices of Mark Hamill and Jennifer Tilly. In a plot somewhat similar to 1984's ''The Muppets Take Manhattan, ''the Muppets travel to New York to stage one last ''Muppet Show. ''Unbeknownst to them, an enemy from Kermit's past returns with avengeance, and it's up to the frog and his friends to put a stop to him once and for all. The film also features appearances by Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Jack Black, Jim Carrey, Charles Grodin, Chris Cooper, Ricky Gervais, Zach Galifianakis, Dave Grohl, Bobby Moynihan, Jeffrey Tambor, Danny Trejo, ''Sesame Street's ''Bert and Ernie, and others. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Doc Hopper Mark Hamill as Doc Hopper (voice) Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog, Uncle Deadly, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums (voice), Camilla, Constantine, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Fozzie's Ma, Lew Zealand, Louis Kazagger, Crazy Harry, Baskerville, '80s Robot, Mad Monty, Beard, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, The Newsman, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Rufus, Bert, Snowth Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Randy Pig, Digit, Bill the Frog, Brewster, Bill the Bubble Guy, Chip, Muppy, Kermit Moopet Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo, Andy Pig, Johnny Fiama, Big Mean Carl, Clueless Morgan, Howard Tubman, Bubba the Rat, Lindbergh, Hobo 1, Mahna Mahna David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy Peter Linz as Walter, Rizzo, Robin, Statler, Bean Bunny, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Foo-Foo, Thog, Nigel, Miss Mousey, Gil the Frog, Flash, Ernie, Snowth Amy Adams as Mary Julie Andrews as Herself Jack Black as Hobo King Jim Carrey as Himself Chris Cooper as Tex Richman Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Ricky Gervais as Dominic Badguy Charles Grodin as Nicky Holiday Dave Grohl as Animal Moopet Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Himself Bobby Moynihan as Himself Austin Pendleton as Max Jason Segel as Gary Jeffrey Tambor as K. Edgar Singer Jennifer Tilly as Skeeter (voice) Danny Trejo as Unlucky Prisoner NY Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Anthony Asbury, Jennifer Barnhart, Cheryl Blaylock, Rickey Boyd (Waldo C. Graphic), Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Camille Kampouris, John Kennedy, Jim Kroupa, John Lovelady, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal (Sweetums puppeteer), Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Brian Meehl, Kathryn Mullen, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, John Tartaglia with Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst, Lawrence Basgall, Jake Bazel, Nate Begle, Tau Bennett, Carol Binion, Ronald Binion, Mary Brehmer, Lindsey Z. Briggs, Matt Brooks, Lisa Buckley, Brian Carson, Ed Christie, Ceili Clemens, Josh Cohen, Bruce Connelly, Frankie Cordero, Austin Michael Costello, Melissa Creighton, Carole D'Agostino, Jamie Donmoyer, Ben Durocher, Jodi Eichelberger, David Matthew Feldman, Olga Felgemacher, Galen Fott, Mark Gale, Aymee Garcia, Rob Gardner, Cameron Garrity, Noah Ginex, James Godwin, Stacey Gordon, Jerome Green, Elizabeth Hara, Paul Hartis, Christopher Thomas Hayes, Andy Hayward, Lynn Hippen, Patrick Holmes, Phillip Huber, Dave Hulteen, Haley Jenkins, Ulysses Jones, David Jordan, Liz Joyce, Francis Kane, Vicki Kenderes-Eibner, Kathleen Kim, Joe Kovacs, Mary Robinette Kowal, Adam Kreutinger, Rollie Krewson, Tiffany Lange, Michael Latini, Matthew Lavin, Michael Lisa, Weston Chandler Long, Spencer Lott, Peter MacKennan, Lara MacLean, Amanda Maddock, Ed May, Tracie Mick, Andrew Moriarty, Jason Murphy, Jim Napolitano, Eric Novak, Anney McKilligan-Ozar, John Pavlik, Annie Peterle, Marc Petrosino, Bill Remington, Abby Roderick, Adam Rudman, Joey Rudman, Michael Schupbach, Michael Schwabe, Thom Stanley, David Stephens, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Basil Twist, Gabriel Velez, Cynthia Von Orthal, Stacey Weingarten, Steven Widerman, James Wojtal, Eric Wright, Lucky Yates, Bryant Young LA Muppet Performers: Greg Ballora, David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, Wanda, Mildred Huxtetter), Tyler Bunch (Fozzie Moopet, Hobo 2), Kevin Carlson, Kevin Clash (Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon, Mulch), Nathan Danforth, Alice Dinnean (Hilda, Vicki, Jill the Frog, Afghan Hound), Louise Gold (Annie Sue), Tanya Haden, Brian Henson (Sal, Seymour, Dr. Phil van Neuter), Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo 3), Drew Massey, Paul McGinnis, Rob Mills, Alison Mork, James Murray, Michael Oosterom, Brett O'Quinn, Karen Prell (Skeeter puppeteer), Mike Quinn, Tim Rose, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Mak Wilson, Chase Woolner, Victor Yerrid with Brad Abrell, Rachel Appelbaum, Steve Axtell, Grant Baciocco, Phil Baron, Patrick Bristow, Beau Brown, Pat Brymer, Raymond Carr, Kristin Charney, Brian Clark, John Criswell, Dorien Davies, Maxwell Dowie, Artie Esposito, Peggy Etra, Darci Lynne Farmer, Tom Fisher, Genevieve Flati, Thom Fountain, Dan Garza, BJ Guyer, Terri Hardin, Rachel Herrick, David Hosay, Avery Lee Jones, Brian Jones, James Kemp, Donna Kimball, Scott Land, Len Levitt, Jayden Libran, Greg Manion, Karen Maruyama, Jess McKay, Ted Michaels, Paul Louis Muller, Russell Nauman, Sarah Oh, Christine Papalexis, Tony Sabin Prince, David Quesal, Steven Ritz-Barr, Carla Rudy, Paul Rugg, Rob Saunders, Joe Selph, James Silson, James Sloane, Colleen Smith, Jeff Speetjens, Lisa Sturz, Norman Tempia, Leif Tilden, Steve Troop, Jack Venturo, Russ Walko, Robin Walsh, Justin Walters Category:The Muppets